requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Hartford
Places of Interest 'Hartford Arms' (Housing) Hartford Arms is a modern concrete and glass structure on the Hartford skyline. Just off the beach and overlooking the bay, the fifteen floor apartment block has some spectacular views, especially on the upper floors if you like to see the ocean vista, and the lower floors if you like to watch the beach bums playing during the summer. The ground floor is given over to a model unit, a maintenance room, a laundromat, and a gym, but has no pool. Two elevators overlook a central well, the building being arranged in side-by-side rings connected by walled in skywalk hallways, open to the inside. A fine mesh on the top keeps the snow out and the birds away, while the innermost ring on the bottom floor holds a pretty little indoor garden with robust, low-maintenance plants that thrive in the shade. 'Crawford Middle School '(Location) Grades 6-8 meet here from September through May. Crawford Middle School stands out amongst many of the locations in Kingsmouth in that according to public record, no one has ever died on the spot, and no accidents were had in the construction of the school. It is completely un-haunted. People may be immortal while within the halls of the school, the theory has never been tested. 'Big Basket '(Location) A blaring blue and red Big Basket may be out of place, here, but the rich have to eat as well! This national chain grocery store has all the typical ammenities, from pimple-faced bag boys to overweight myopic checkout girls staring dead-eyed into the laser-scanner. Fresh produce and meat can be gotten, as usual, from any and every corner of the store, with bakery, dairy, and junk food aplenty, stashed side by side with health food and raw ingredients. 'The Sea's Harvest '(Socialize 3 Site) A very popular restaurant catering to the tourist trade, The Sea's Harvest cashes in ocean views and white napkin dining that costs a very pretty penny (1 RP for four). Assiduously polite and professional servers cater to one's every desire, informed on the latest catch of the day and the fifteen wines it pairs to brilliantly. It is a very clean, upscale sort of place with tables covered by white tablecloths. Some of the best food in town is served at the Sea's Harvest, which specializes in shrimp, lobster, crab, oysters, scallops, perch, herring, and chowders. 'Kingsport Meeting House '(Empathy 3 Site) This is the place of worship for the Religious Society of Friends (Quakers) in Kingsmouth. A converted residence, the Meeting House still has a furnished and functional bedroom, bathroom and kitchen. It is a poorly-kept secret among Quakers that any visitors in need of a place to stay the night can take advantage of the Meeting House; the front door is never locked, and there is nothing of value kept on the premises. The large front room, which would once have been the living room, is stuffed with chairs in three concentric circles, where Friends gather to worship in silence. Across the hall is a modest library, and out the back, in an extension made by closing in the old patio, is the Children's Room, filled with second-hand games and art supplies donated by Friends. 'Kingsport High School '(Location) The school's team name is the "Kingfishers". Grades 9-12 hold classes here from September through May. Kingsport is a magnet school for athletic students, and hosts a major JROTC branch on campus, including its own office. As a consequence, the Kingsport High Kingfishers are often all-state, and usually leave the other teams in the city competing for second place. 'The Hartford Memorial Chapel '(Expression 3 Site) Traditionally held by one of the Daeva bloodline that stands in such esteem in Kingsmouth, the Hartford Memorial Chapel is the most popular funeral home in the city. Holding the licenses to ship bodies across the country, and even internationally, their seals have customs chain-of-custody stamps pre-written so that the body need not be disturbed in transit. Useful for smuggling Kindred in and out and across long distances, much prestation was generated through this enterprise for the Daeva for many years, until the most recent caretaker of the Chapel was destroyed in a failed bid for Praxis during the Praxis Wars. 'Kingsmouth Municipal Courthouse '(Expression/Academics (Law) 4 Site) Kingsmouth's courthouse is located in a hybrid Green Revival stone and modern stucco building. A large clock face is set above the front steps. Courthouse hours are 8am to noon and 1 to 5pm, Monday through Friday. Inside are five courtrooms and two dozen offices and file rooms containing court records since the early nineteenth century. The court handles misdemeanors, civil actions, and minor felonies, as well as arraignments for major felonies. Trials for major felonies are bound over to Salem's county or circuit courts. Three additional courtrooms and offices to support them as well as a holding facility for dangerous criminals bound for trial were added in 1996, as well as a small area for a Cup 'a Cake eatery and smokers hangout for the period when it was illegal to smoke inside government buildings, but still legal to smoke within 100 feet of one. The ashtrays have since been removed. 'Kingsport Massachusetts Bay Transportation Authority (MBTA) Station' Kingsport's T-stop doesn't get much attention. The MBTA now runs the train station and serves as the city's commuter rail route. Because of the high costs of gas and Boston's notorious traffic, the station is well used by commuters. The station is located very conveniently across the street from the Civic Center, and will alter its schedule to accommodate special events. The MBTA serves Salem, Beverly, Kingsmouth, Gloucester, Rockport, and Ipswitch. Trains stop at the Kingsport depot hourly, from the 6am inbound to Boston to the 11:50pm outbound to Rockport. There is usually at least one undercover officer here during rush hour. The train is always referred to as the "T," and the police who work this beat are known as T-Cops. T-Cops are not Kingsmouth police but part of the Metropolitan Boston police force. Relations between town police and the T officers are professional. The terminal can be a very lonely place late at night, an island of concrete lit by harsh white circles of fluorescent lamplight. Category:Hartford Category:Kingsport Category:Locations Category:Miskatonic Bay Category:Socialize sites Category:Empathy sites Category:Expression sites Category:Academics sites Category:Claimed territories